Assembly components often require multiple attachments to fix and properly maintain parts in certain, desired locations. This is particularly true of vehicle component parts such as trim parts for the cowl or other areas of the vehicle.
Sometimes, fixing points are facing multiple/different directions. This is especially true on curved parts. This condition provides a correct fit result with surrounding components but impairs the ease of part installation, resulting in high installation efforts, potential part deformation and unique manufacturing conditions. Once a fastener within the part is attached to its mating feature, the rest of the fixing points not in the same direction become harder to engage without excessive clearance on the counterpart.
While free play attachments or elimination of attachments in different directions improve installation conditions, such design elements often harm the resulting fit and finish between assembly components. This document relates to a new and improved assembly component incorporating a multi-step doghouse which functions to maintain a fastening pin in proper position in the component as the component is manipulated in order to complete the assembly process and actually guides the assembly process in a step-by-step manner.